Hard To Get? So She Thought
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: Yumi Ishiyama is the new girl at school, and Kadic Academy's number one heartthrob, has taking a liking to her. How well will this romance play out if she's just as stubborn as he. mostly YxU, little bits of other parings too. R&R Rated T for language.


**Note: No xana...i satrted writing my story and didnt even think about him...i know i know, i fail at life, being so far into the story i simply decided that i didn't want to include him because then i would have to change everything around and im lazy, so i thought it would be too much work. i also made yumi a boarder, it just makes the story flow a little easier, and sound better. at the beginging, she is at _her house_ she packes up all her stuff and drives to kadic thus becoming a boarding student. Thanks for reading! R&R**

Chapter 1: Love at First Sight?

The sunlight poking through her window warmed her eyelids to opening, signaling that it was time to start a new day. She buried herself further underneath her covers in hope to get at least ten more minutes of sleep. Not even a minute later her alarm began ringing. Aimlessly smacking her nightstand, in attempt to shut her alarm clock off, she sighed. The day she had been dreading had finally arrived. She stumbled out of bed and sauntered to her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Taking her time she let the small room fill up with steam before actually getting in the shower. Thirty minutes later she emerged from her bathroom, her short hair dried, she quickly ran into her closet in search of the days outfit. A dark blue quarter-sleeve shirt, dark wash jeans, and black converse. Looking herself over in the mirror she decided it was good enough, she then applied some eyeliner and mascara. Checking her clock she realized that she had just enough time to stop by the coffee shop on her way.

Twenty minutes later she walked through the main gate to Kadic Academy.

_'You have no idea where anything is at and you look like an idiot trying to find everything._' She noted mentally, adding to her list of reasons why she hated being the new kid. Finally, deciding that she was getting no where by standing in one spot, she began to walk across the court yard. Pulling out the map of the campus that she had received in the mail, she studied it in attempt to find the main office. Suddenly someone rushed past her quickly, startling her. She glanced back to see a boy with spiked blonde hair sprinting across the court yard. Brushing it off she turn back around to continue on her way until a mop of dark brown hair and a flash of green slammed into her full force. Gasping she was thrown backwards landing on the ground with a thud, landing on top of her, was the boy that had attacked her seconds ago. A groan escaped his lips as he pushed himself up, holding himself just above her. He had chocolate brown eyes and messy brow hair. He wore a slightly confused look on his face, and she had to admit. He was kind of cute.

"I uhh…" The boy began, "I-I'm sorry Miss." He choked out.

"Could I get up now?" She asked calmly.

"Uhh…yeah, sure…o-of course!" he said jumping up, extending his arm to her. Thanks, but no thanks, she said pushing herself up from the ground. She bent over to pick up the map and her backpack, leaving her spilt coffee discarded on the cold ground.

"Are you…alright?" he asked obvious concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." She said brushing the dirt off of herself.

"Are you sure, I could take you to th-"

"No, I'm fine." She said repeating her previous statement before walking away, looking at her map once again.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" The blonde boy asked walking up to his friend.

"Who is that?" The brunette asked, watching her as she disappeared around the corner.

"Oh her? That's the new girl. I think her name's Yumi…why, you got a crush on her?" he replied teasingly.

"Shut it Odd!" he said shaking his head as he left for class.

"Ulrich! Wait up" Odd called out as he ran to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, today I'll be reading The Tragedy of Julius Caesar. Please open your text books to page three-hundred and thirty-seven and follow along..."<p>

"Oh come one Ulrich! You've got a cruch on that Yumi girl and you know it!"

"I do not Odd! I don't even know her! How could I like her…she is kind of hot though..." He trailed off, starring at the raven haired girl.

"Just ask her out already! Come on! You haven't dated anyone since Emily and that was three years ago!" Odd nearly shouted.

"I can hear you, you are aware of that right?" Yumi asked leaning back in her seat to address the boys. "I'm flattered, really, but I would appreciate it of you would _not_ talk about me."

"Well maybe if you didn't eavesdrop on our conversation then you wouldn't have a clue what we were talking about now would you?" Ulrich responded.

"I don't have to strain to hear you, you're loud enough." She shot back at him.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Ulrich stated simply.

"Neither do you…jerk." She added.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked her.

"I'm simply me, the question is who are you?" she replied almost instantly.

_'There is bound to be at least asshole you can't get rid of.'_ She added to her mental list.

"What class do you have next?" he asked innocently.

"Science."

"Really? So do I."

"Of course you do…" She said unenthused.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. As if they would lose their chance at escaping the classroom in the next ten seconds everyone fled quickly.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Ulrich asked leaving Odd behind.

"Why not?" Yumi sighed, continuing for her class until she was cut off by a mob of pink. _'The worst color to ever exist. What is that smell?' __"Mind if _ she asked herself gagging.

"Hello Ulrich Dear!" Sissi shrieked as she glanced at Yumi, her perfume overpowering.

"I'm **not** your 'Ulrich Dear' got it?" he said rudely before grabbing Yumi's arm and shoving past her, silently walking into the classroom. Sissi following right after, like a lost puppy dog she skipped up to the empty seat next to the chair which he was standing by.

"Mind if I sit here, Ulrich Dear?" She cooed.

"Sorry Elizabeth, seats taken." He said instantly.

"Uh huh, and by who exactly?" She asked, now annoyed.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, he quickly grabbed Yumi by the arm once again. "By you!" He nearly shouted.

"Oh…uhm, okay?" Yumi responded puzzled.

"Okay look here, I'm going to close my eyes_ and _count to seven. If your ass isn't up and out of my seat, and away from my boyfriend, you're dead. Got it?" Sissi said to Yumi taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"I am sure as hell not your boyfriend!" Ulrich snapped back, causing Sissi's eyes to snap open, starring at him in disbelief.

"From what I heard he was single." Yumi said in a sweet tone with a smile. Making a big dramatic scene, Sissi stomped across the classroom and sat in an empty seat next to Theo. Realizing that he had ditched him, Ulrich scanned the room for Odd.

"Who are you looking for?" Yumi asked confused, "And are you really dating her?"

Pausing for a moment in his search to look at her like she was crazy, he replied. "There is no way in hell that I would ever date Elizabeth Delmas. Do you see Odd anywhere?"

"Uhm…is that him over there by the girl with…pink hair? Is that natural?" She questioned, a puzzled look on her face.

Sighing, Ulrich turned to look out the window, he'd talk to Odd later.

* * *

><p>At lunch Yumi sat with Ulrich, Odd, and another blonde boy whom she did not know.<p>

Odd leaned over towards the other blonde boy, examining the couple that sat across the table from them. "Jeremy, it's weird, this morning they acted like they hated each other, now we can't even have a decent conversation with either one of them."

"Maybe Yumi is just as stubborn as Ulrich is, if so then neither one is going to admit that they like the other. They'll just keep playing their silly games." Jeremy stated with ease.

"She is hot though." Odd said smirking.

"Don't even think about it, Casanova." Jeremy warned, "Just let Ulrich be happy for once."

Odd sighed, an upset look concealing his face.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Jeremy asked, not pleased with being every ones therapist.

"I don't know, I just think, now that she's here, she'll be the _new __big thing,_ and Ulrich will forget about us." Odd said starring at them still.

"Of course she's going to be the _new big thing_, but that doesn't mean Ulrich is just going to throw us away."

"Maybe your right, hey where's Aelita?" Odd asked, just then realizing their pixie friend was missing.

_"_She had a paper due for English, she's in the library. I was actually about to go find her, care to join me?" Jeremy asked. With that they both got up from the table and silently walked out of the cafeteria.

"Just admit it." Ulrich said to Yumi, neither one of them even noticing the absence at the table.

"Admit what?" She asked.

"Admit that you like me and you're just playing hard to get." He said.

"Now why would I do something like that?" She asked playing innocent.

"Because you know it's the truth." He said smirking. The bell signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of sixth period rang. Yumi paused for a second, smiling sweetly at him, then got up and walked away, only to be chased down by him soon after.

In History, Ulrich and Yumi sat together with Odd and Jeremy seated behind them. After twenty minutes of note taking, they were instructed to work on the project they were given.

"Why won't you just admit it?" Ulrich asked.

"Why would I want to admit to something like that?" She responded, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Because you know you want this." He said smirking, while he motioned to his body.

"Whatever. Can we work on the project now?" She asked feeling the conversation was about to get awkward if she didn't change the subject.

"It's homework." He stated simply.

"I'd rather start now." She interjected.

"See, prime example right there!" he shouted

"Example of what?" she asked confused.

"When you don't like the way the conversations going you become really eager to change the subject." He said proud that he knew that much about her already.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked up from his desk smiling at her.

"Can I see your notes?" She asked, changing the subject once again. She paused for a moment before looking back to him. "There's nothing in here." She said starring at him in disbelief.

"I know." Ulrich said proudly.

"What did you do the entire class period?"

"Well, I was looking at you for a while, but then I went to sleep." He said nonchalantly. At his comment Yumi blushed. "Never mind," She half whispered, "We'll use my notes."

The bell rang without a warning causing Yumi to jump slightly. Before she could say goodbye to him, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear. "Oh and by the way, I don't like you either." Running out the door he turned and gave her a smile, causing her to turn a deep red. Confused, she stopped Odd and asked him where he ran off to.

"Soccer practice and I have to be there too! Bye!" he shouted as he ran off after Ulrich. She continued walking down the hall, until someone came up beside her.

"Jeremy." The blonde boy said with a polite tone.

"Yumi." She responded, recognizing him from lunch.

"I know, so…you and Ulrich are pretty close huh?" he asked with a small smile. Yumi just shrugged, trying to conceal the blush that spread across the bridge of her nose and ran along her cheek bones.

"You know he's really serious about you." He said.

"Hah, he doesn't even like me, besides who said I liked him." She retorted.

"You're just like him." Jeremy laughed. With that she turned and left. First she stopped by her car, which sat in the dorm parking lot, to gather her belongings, then she wandered back to her dorm room to meet her new roommate.

* * *

><p>Walking in she noticed half of the room was overly pink. <em>'Just great.'<em> _"Hi!" _She thought, Sissi being the first person to come to mind. Glancing to the left she saw the pink haired girl from her science class digging through her closet. "Hello?" Yumi questioned, in attempt to get the girls attention. Jumping slightly, she slowly turned away from her closet facing the door to see a raven haired girl setting her bags on the bland bed which sat across from her own.

"Hi," the pixie haired girl said with a huge smile, "My name's Aelita."

"Yumi." Yumi stated simply. Fifteen minutes of silence passed, until Yumi decided to break it.

"Hey Lita, can I-" Yumi began

"My friend Ulrich calls me that, weird though; he's the only one…well besides you now I guess." Aelita thought out loud.

"Funny, that's uhm, actually who I wanted to talk about, so I take it you know him?" Yumi asked, a light blush visible on her nose.

"Of course, we're really good friends." At this comment Yumi grew slightly jealous. "Well what about him?" Aelita asked.

"I uhm, never mind, it's nothing." She said, as she continued to unpack her things.

_"_I don't mean to be nosy, but how was your first day Yumi?" the pink haired girl questioned with a smile. Yumi sighed,_'What the hell?'_ she thought, she might as well vent to someone right? Twenty minutes later, and her story had come to an end. Aelita sat there wide eyed, mouth agape. "ULRICH STERN TOTALLY HAS A THING FOR YOU!" She shouted.

"Shhhhhh! Someone might hear you!" Yumi scolded, putting a hand over her new found friends mouth. A little uneasy with the fact that she had become so close to the small girl with having met her only two hours ago, she released her from her grasp.

"You have to tell him you like him back!" Aelita said excited.

"And what if I don't" the dark girl retorted.

"Then I'll tell him for you! Ulrich's the hottest guy in school, you'd be crazy not to date him!" the pixie shouted.

"No, what if I don't like him. I mean I've seen better looking guys than him." Yumi sated simply.

"You liar!" the smaller girl said pointing a finger at Yumi.

"Okay, okay, you win." You said putting her hand up in defeat.

"So, did anything else happen?" Aelita asked

"He told me to admit it."

"Admit what?" she asked.

"That I want him" she replied yet another blush creeping on her face.

"Ohhh, you know you do!"

"But I didn't tell him that."

_"_Why on earth would you lie?" She shouted.

"I didn't," Yumi said, a smirk reaching her features. "I said whatever, it's a bendable answer."

"I personally think you should've just said yes."

"Now Lita, where is the fun in that?" Yumi asked innocently. A sudden rapid knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I understand, the beginning sucks! but it will get better, that I promise you! Consructive criticism welcome. Thanks guys!<strong>


End file.
